


Kiss away the misunderstanding

by mimilee



Category: Jung Sewoon (Musician), MxM, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilee/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: Nothing really made sense to Jaehwan at the moment.His boyfriend,Minhyun; or now ex was supposed to be over his ex jonghyun. But he's not because he finds them kissing in jaehwan's apartment.Sewoon was supposed to be in love with youngmin but here he is kissing him.





	Kiss away the misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the book was something completely different but it just took a weird turn and i went with it so sorry if it sucks.  
> Also i wrote this with 4 hours of sleep so don't be too harsh on me.

Nothing really made sense to Jaehwan at the moment.  
His boyfriend Minhyun was supposed to be getting over his ex jonghyun not kissing him, sewoon was supposed to be his best friend that only saw jaehwan as a friend yet here he was kissing him. 

You see jaehwan wasn't really clueless at the beginning. He knew (almost) for a fact that sewoon liked youngmin and that youngmin liked sewoon back. So he gave up on his feelings towards sewoon. (or at least try to ) Not wanting to get in between, and besides they would make a cute couple and they had good chemistry. 

So he started to pay more attention to Minhyun. He was funny and cute so why not?  
Although At the time Minhyun had just broken up with his boyfriend. So there were lots of times when he went to comfort his hyung. After awhile he started to see how beautiful he was even when he was crying,and how amazing and forgiving he was even after being hurt. It was hard not to like him, there was literally nothing stopping him, so After a while Jaehwan suggested that they should date. Telling minhyun that he can help him forget about jonghyun and maybe even fall in love with him. 

Minhyun agreed, and not much had changed since Jaehwan was always clingy. Its just that Mihyun didn't complain about their cuddles or kisses, even a tiny bit of him starts to like it. 

It had been a few months of them dating and soon they were going to have 4 months dating. Jaehwan thought everything was going okay and was even planning to do something cute for their anniversary that was coming up soon, but everything went down the drain when he came back from work, and saw Minhyun kissing jonghyun in HIS apartment.

Jonghyun reacted first. He pulled away and apologized to jaehwan immediately and left shortly afterwards.  


Jaehwan looked at Minhyun but Minhyun didn't meet his eyes. He was looking to the side as if the wall was better than facing his boyfriend who caught him kissing his ex.

"Minhyun, i thought you had moved on." 

"Jaehwan i love you, i truly do but you know i don't love you as a lover."

"What?" Jaehwan incredulously asked. 

But in fact It actually made sense but it still managed to hurt him. So his next question was why. "Why? Why didn't you say no when i asked you out? Why couldn't have you let me know without cheating on me?" 

 

"You and i both know why i said yes. You took my mind off Jonghyun, but my heart is still his. And i know its the same for you. Every time you look at sewoon, you look at him as he was the most precious thing on earth. You know at some point it really made me jealous but i didn't say anything because i know we both were just using each other" Minhyun explained as he finally looked at jaehwan and even held his hands.

"This is bullshit you know" jaehwan scoffed as he shaked minhyuns hand off of him.

"Hwannie we both knew this relationship wasn't going to work out but because we were hurting we didn't care and we went for it." 

"I really can't believe you'd do this, that you would cheat on me. If you had said this earlier it wouldn't hurt as much" jaehwan replied. 

"what i'm trying to say is that as your friend i would of understood and would of break it off cleanly but as a boyfriend you cheated on me and that hurts and now i'm thinking its my fault that i didn't make you happy so you resulted to cheating because i was just not good enough." 

"i know and i'm sorry i just didn't know how to bring it up, i think you deserve someone better than me, like sewoon. I'm chasing after jognhyun and you should confess sewoon too. We both deserve it. "  
Minhyun said as he walked out of the apartment with his luggage.

Jaehwan slumped down to the floor. He quickly cancelled his plans with his friends. All of them rushed over to his apartment with cake and ice cream.

" i guess i need a new roomate" jaehwan dryly joked.

No one really laughed they just nodded silently.

"You know i can't believe minhyun would actually do that" seongwu said as he ate a spoonful of the ice cream they had brought.

"I guess it was easier for him to let you know like this?" Daniel sighed as he patted jaehwan on the back.

"I even thought Minhyun hyung was an angel but i guess i was wrong" Daehwi mumbled.

"Of course you would, you think everyone is nice, newsflash they aren't" Jihoon scolded him with and eye roll.

"Hey" jinyoung replied as he defensively stared at jihoon. 

"Jihoon is just trying to be nice in his own way, don't worry" Guanlin stated as he gave jinyoung an unimpressed look.

Jaehwan stayed silent throughout their friends chatter just blankly staring at his guitar across his room. Thinking about the certain cute guy that got him into this mess.

"Woojin can you not leave you phone alone for second ?" Jisung asked he took his phone away.

"I was just telling youngmin hyung that jaehwan is ok, chill bro" woojin replied.

"Whatever, anyways sungwoon is with minhyun right now" Jisung said, relieved that someone was taking care of their other friend.

"Wait what why did you tell youngmin about it?" Jaehwan asked snapping out of his day dream.

"Well sewoon heard from gwanhyun who heard from donghyun what happened" woojin explained "and apparently he was worried about you so youngmin asked me" 

"That's weird why didn't he just ask jaehwan?" jinyoung asked. 

"Well sewoon hyung is on his way over here i guess he'll ask then?" Jihoon shrugged.

"Anyways i think we should head out soon, hyung fighting" daehwi said as he started to get up and get ready to leave.

Before they left they all hugged jaehwan and told him it would be ok. Deep down he knew they were right, everything would be ok soon enough and at least for now he has heartbreak material to write sad songs.

Jaehwan nodded and the moment they left he started cleaning up his apartment. Not wanting sewoon to be grossed out by his mess that minhyun always stressed out about.

A few minutes pass and theirs a light knock at his door.  
Jaehwan opens the door, and there he is. Sewoon himself and his guitar apparently. 

"Hyung" sewoon says as he immediately brings jaehwan into a hug.

"You brought your guitar" jaehwan stated ad he saw pudding hanging on sewoons shoulders.

"Yeah,but it's for later" sewoon smiled as he let himself in and set his guitar next hwans.

"I'm sorry about minhyun" sewoon frowned.

"Yeah me too." Jaehwan replied as he finally lets his guard down.

"so what happened ? Or do you not want to talk about it ?" Sewoon asked 

"Well he cheated on me with jonghyun" jaehwan answered.

"You can cry if you want hyung, my shoulder is always here" sewoon said as he patted his shoulder with a small smile.

"I don't feel like crying. Minhyun was right we were just using each other and he was the one to end it. It guess we were trying to force ourself to fall in love with each other but it didn't work" Jaehwan confessed, he bit his bottom lip as he waited for sewoons reaction. Quite scared of what the younger would say.

"I understand how minhyun hyung used you to try to get over jonghyun hyung but how did you use hyung?" Sewoon asked.

Jaehwan debated to whether if he should tell him the truth or not. He wasn't going to originally, but minhyun didn't end their relationship for nothing. Minhyun was brave enough to end their bad relationship with a possibility of never being close friends again. Jaehwan had to be brave too. 

"I used him to get over you" 

"What?" 

"But it didn't really work out because apparently everyone could see that I'm love with you even when i was dating Hyung. I'm not a horrible person though. I genuinely love hyung too but not more than a friend. i dated him because i know youngmin and you like each other and i didn't want to ruin that." Jaehwan kind of just spills everything out and hopes that he wont loose another close friend tonight. 

"How did you even come up with that conclusion? Sewoon asked completely baffled.

"I mean it was easy to see-" jaehwan gets completly caught off as sewoons soft lips meet his.

Being a victim of being cheated on just a few hours ago he pushes sewoon away. Almost immediately regretting not enjoying the kiss a bit longer.

"Woon you can't cheat on -" once again sewoon completely shuts jaehwan up. 

This time jaehwan actually wraps his arms around sewoons waist bringing them closer. Sewoon wraps his arms around jaehwans neck. Jaehwan would be lying if he said the kiss was something out of the world. It wasn't like the movie kisses where the main characters finally kiss each other so fervently and that fireworks go off but it was definitely was warm, soft and lovingly. 

It takes a couple more seconds for them to let go so they could breath. This time sewoon stops jaehwan before he even begins.

"I for once never saw youngmin hyung in a romantic perspective plus didn't you know youngmin and donhyung started dating? they became a couple around the time you and minhyun got together. But since you're not really close with them you didn't know, i guess." Sewoon explained.

 

"Wait it was all my misunderstanding?" Jaehwan asked. 

"Yes" sewoon nodded. 

"Ok kiss me again to make sure this isnt a misunderstanding" jaehwan smiled as he leaned in.

"Ill kiss away all your misunderstandings from now on hyung" sewoon smiled and leaned in.

"Deal" jaehwan replied and sealed the deal with a kiss. 

××××  
The end!.  
So minhyun and jaehwan became friends again and After howons lil make out session they played songs together. The end up keeping their relationship a secret for a while though.


End file.
